


Tell me you love me

by BloodFirePriestess



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFirePriestess/pseuds/BloodFirePriestess
Summary: Faustus always been jealous, especially about Zelda.





	Tell me you love me

Blood slowly boiled in him. Faustus stood at the beginning of the hall and watched how Zelda talking to the now teacher of the Academy. He saw how he was standing too close (one step seemed insignificant to Faustus), how Zelda threw her head back laughing when he told something to her, and how he put a hanging curl over her ear.

It was enough. In a few seconds Faustus crossed the corridor and was next to them strongly grabbed Zelda’s hand.

“Professor Spellman,” he growled, “I think you forgot something.”

He leaned forward and kiss her sticking his teeth into her bottom lip and feeling Zelda smiling. When Faustus pulled away, he looked at the man who was standing nearby and looking at them shocked. Faustus strengthening his grip on Zelda’s wrist and pulled her into his office. For the whole way he didn’t say anything, just pushed her into a doorway and slammed it behind him with force.

“Faustus, I...”

He silenced her, furiously pressing his lips to her. His tongue slid into her beautiful mouth and fighting with hers. Faustus tightly grabbed her hair making her yipped, and leaned his head against the tender skin of her neck, roughly biting it. Zelda felt a shiver all over her body — he always had such an effect on her. Faustus cruelly biting her neck, left purple bruises on it, and Zelda couldn’t held her moans. It hurts her, she even tried not to show it, but they both knew that pain bring them pleasure. 

He pulled her hair harder and she had to take a few steps back, submitting to his grip. She thought that soon her hair would say goodbye to her head, but suddenly she abutted her hips with his table. Faustus came closer to her and Zelda felt how his cock touched her leg through his pants. Light smile appeared on her lips about this. He moved his hand from hair to her neck and lightly pressed.

“Stand down on your beautiful knees, honey,” he whispered on her lips.

Zelda can’t dare to disobey him and slowly knelt before him looking on the floor. Faustus touched her chin lifted her head, and their eyes crossed.

“You’re such a bad girl, Zelda. You think that I don’t see what was in the corridor? How this warlock undressed you with his eyes and how he touched you. No one is allowed to do this, except me.”

“Yes, Your Excellency, I know it,” she answered and quickly untied his belt. Zelda threw it on the floor, began to pull off his pants and boxers, eagerly looking at his cock. 

Faustus put his hand back on her hair and clenched it into a fist.

“You’re such a little slut, but don’t forget that you’re mine, and only mine. And if it needs to prove it, I’ll kill everyone and everything, to give all understanding that it’s true.” 

He brought her head closer to his cock, and she obediently opened her mouth, running her lips up and down along his length. Zelda whirled her skillful tongue around his head, after what she began to caress his cock with more zeal, slowly took him deeper into her mouth and tightly pressing her lips to give Faustus as much pleasure as possible. She did it gently trying to tease him a little. Zelda heard quite sighs from her lover and she knew, that her efforts didn’t go unnoticed. These sounds caressed her ears making her more excited, and she felt her panties getting wet. Faustus still held her head and started to move his hips towards her. She began to gasp a little from his movements and put one of her hands on his thigh to calm they down. He didn’t react to this and hardly grabbed her hair in his hand. Zelda muffled groaned with his cock into her mouth, and Faustus grinned playfully.

“Do you want to work with your pretty mouth alone, Zelda?”

She nodded and continued to suck him across whole length.

“So do it.”

Faustus sharply opened his fist and began to stroke Zelda’s head, just enjoyed the movements of her tongue. She licked and sucked his hard cock and allowed her hands massaged his testicles. He couldn’t held his moans and barely forced himself to maintain control. Zelda redoubled her actions, immersing his swollen cock into her hot mouth. She made several strong movements helping herself with her hand. Faustus groaned holding his hand into her hair and come. Zelda felt the taste of his cum in her mouth. She swallowed it; a few drops fell on her face.

She stood up on her trembling legs and leaned on his desk. Faustus wiped a drop of cum from her cheek and put his finger on her lips. She licked it and smiled pleasure. 

“You really my little delicious slut, Zelda, so I think we are not finished with your correcting.”

“As you say, Faustus.”

He again kissed her swollen lips; her lipstick was smeared on them. Faustus undid two buttons on her blouse, but then he pulled it in a different sides and teared it, the rest buttons were lost somewhere on the floor. Zelda gasped as he grabbed her ass, lifted and set her on the table. Faustus pressed his finger on purple bruises that he left earlier on her neck, making her to groan from pain and pleasure. He pulled up her skirt and ran his fingers over her panties and felt how wet she was. He knows that Zelda always incredibly excited when he was so rough. Faustus gently caressed her clit through her silk panties with his thumb, and she involuntarily whined. 

Zelda wrapped her arms around his strong body and pulled him closer trying to complete delete space between them. Faustus’s fingers found the clasp on her black lace bra and put it off, completely baring her chest. He leaned his head and bit flesh of her soft tits, causing to hold her breath. Zelda stroked his hair, and he fixed his eyes on her hardened nipples, which attracted him so much. Faustus moved his mouth and put his hot lips on her nipple, starting mercilessly gnaw him with his teeth and tongue, biting and sucking him for several minutes, while Zelda whimpered over him. He switched to another nipple, which also demanded his attention. Faustus played with him passionately and persistently, so Zelda’s nails stuck in his back, but he didn’t even think about stopping.

A shiver ran down her spine; she closed her thighs together, trying to ignore the desire that accumulated between her legs, but Faustus pushed them apart again, releasing her nipple from his mouth.

“You’re so impatient, Zelda. Do you want me to fuck you right now?” 

“Mhm, yes,” she moaned and closed her eyes.

“No, sweetheart, first you must be punished for your behavior.”

Faustus lifted her over the table for a second to pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor. He gently ran his fingers over her wet pussy, feeling her moisture running down her thigh on his desk. Zelda moaned loudly and desperately, waiting to feel his cock in herself. He stood before her only in his shirt, and this fact couldn’t leave her indifferent. She looked at him with beg in her eyes, but Faustus just grinned and kissed her lips, touching her swollen clit with his fingers. He stroked it in a circular motions, and Zelda tried to free one of her hips from his dead grip to bring her some relief, while she whined on his lips.

Suddenly Faustus walked away from her, went around the table to closet and took out a thin whip and handcuffs.

“Come here, Zelda.”

She jumped off the desk and walked to him on trembling legs. He sharply pressed her back to the table, took her waist, unbuttoned skirt and pulled it off. She was completely naked in front of him.

“Now finish undressing me.”

Zelda held her breath and slowly began to unbutton his shirt as she shifting from one leg to the other. She gently ran his fingers over his body and took off his shirt. Faustus grabbed her thin wrists and fastened them with handcuffs. He turned her around and bended her over the table, coming closer.

“It seems to me that we’re on the right path of correction. Are you agree with me, Zelda?”

“Ahhh, yes,” she replied, pressing her delicious ass against his cock. 

“We will see how you accept punishment and would you earn for forgiveness and reward.”

Faustus ran his fingers a straight line from neck across the spine, reaching her wet pussy and pressed on it. He punched her juicy ass, and Zelda yipped. Difficulty losing touch from her alluring body, he reached out his hand to the table and took a whip, lightly caressing her back. Faustus heard her fitful gasp and stop the tip of his whip between her shoulder blades. He swung and sharply lowered the lash on her flash, making her to scream, and pressed his fingers above her burning skin.

“Does it hurt, darling?”

“Ye...yes,” she quietly answere.

“I don’t think you said it how you should.”

Another hard lash reached her back.

“Yes!”

“Yes what? Remember, you should be a good girl.”

Faustus slapped her with whip two more times.

«Yes, Your Excellency!” she especially highlighted his title and squirmed on the table.

“That’s my belove girl, Zelda.”

He felt how his hard cock became more and more stronger, and he grabbed Zelda by her ass and dug his nails into it, raising the whip for new lashes.

Next five slaps Zelda dug her nails in his wooden desk, not being able to do something else with her arms, because of handcuffs. She loudly groaned and pressed against his erection. Faustus caressed her ass and leaned to her ear, making her shiver.

“You learned your lesson, dear?”

“I did.”

“I think we deserve a reward, and you?”

“Yes, please,” she moaned.

He strongly swung and struck the final lash. Zelda screamed and arched her back, like a cat. She was damn wet and fulled of excitement. Faustus leaned over her and softly kissed her neck. He reached out and put off handcuffs from her arms, and when they fell on the table, he saw red marks around her wrists. 

Her chest rested against the hard desk and she waited when he finally took her. It was unbearable to feel him completely naked behind her, while her hands were fastened together. Zelda felt long-awaited freedom when he removed handcuffs, but she knew, that it was better to obey him, even though it was so difficult.

“Faustus...”

He put his palms on her hips and turned to himself. 

“I want to see your beautiful face, Zelda, while I fuck you. See how you moan and squirm, how you scream my name. And I want to be sure that you’re mine.”

“Yes, yes, I’m whole yours. Always. Please, Faustus...”

He took her leg under the knee and hooked it around his back. Her hot center pressed against his thigh, and she moved to his cock. Faustus hadn’t got strength and desire to endure, so he pushed himself deeply into her. Zelda opened mouth and a loud moan broke from her throat. Faustus moved away for a moment and then started to bump his hips into hers, fully plunging his cock into her wet, hot pussy. He burned her ear with his breathing, and began to push inside her harder, making her whimpered over him.

“Oh, yes, Satan, yes! It’s so good, please more!”

“Now you give commands, Spellman?” he growled and passionately kissed her, pulling her bottom lip with his teeth.

She dug her nails into skin of his neck and screamed when he started hitting only in the right spots. Faustus felt how her walls clenching around his cock and caressed her nipples with his thumbs, as her orgasm coming. He knew that he was near the edge, and when Zelda began trembling and choking, from orgasms that engulfed her body, he groaned and come inside her. After few seconds she screamed his name and come with him. Faustus slowly calmed his movements, and she pressed herself against his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He went out of her, took her hand and pulled them on the sofa. They fell on it, breathing hard. Faustus’s fingers ran through her hair, and she laid her head on his shoulder, stroking his chest and feeling his heart pounding. 

He hugged her, placed a kiss on her hair, and Zelda felt how familiar warmth fill her heart, as always, when he was hear to her.

“You’re mine, Zelda, I will never give you to anyone,” he said quietly, holding her in his strong arms.

“I know,” she whispered, burning his neck with hot breath.

Faustus wanted to take her and teleport to his house. He grinned and thought that this idea is not so difficult to implement.


End file.
